Tainted
by ravenshadows08
Summary: An ex-soldier running from her past stumbles into the kira case, gets accused of being kira. Will she save L? Or will she save herself?
1. Chapter 1

Amy ran down the dank mildew infested ally way. Her heart was pounding in her chest the waves of nausea threatening to over power her sending her crashing to her knees spewing up bile on the concrete that was littered with a decoration of trash and abandoned boxes. The faint pounding of footsteps and the muffled shouts of people echoed behind her.

"Don't stop running!! Don't stop!!" Her lungs were burning from exhaustion and the reluctance to inhale the sour pungent smell of piss and mold, causing her stomach to lurch and churn with each breath.

"DOWN THIS WAY!!" The voice was crisp and clear meaning they were to close behind. Amy dug in the heels of her boots trying to put more distance between her and her pursuers.

"FUCK ! fuck! Fuck! I can't go back there!! I'd rather die then go back there!!" she internally cursed as she made a sharp turn hitting the corner of the wall and nearly stumbling forward as she winched from the new scrape along her left arm..

"damn it I can't keep running like this!! I need a place to hide..I need to get to a large crowd"

A shot rang out as a bullet exploded into the brick wall just inches from hitting home. "SHIT!!"

more gunfire rang out as Amy twisted and turned around corners trying to stay out of a clear shot " Wheres the road!! Wheres the main street!!" this wasn't good she was starting to panic to much, if you panic you get killed.

Amy couldn't recall how many ally turns she had taken. How many different ways she must have gone. She was trying to think she was trying to stay calm as her heart beat against her chest like the wings of a trapped bird. Panic! panic was setting in she could feel it screaming in her veins as another turn unveiled the patched brick wall of a building creating a fork in her current path. Her legs were starting to feel like searing hot led.

Her heart started to fall as the shaking ache of fatigue was slowing her down. All she could really hope for now was that one of these turns would lead to a main road, so she could slip into the crowd of people.

Pain exploded in her leg as she violently collapsed to the ground skidding a bit. A stray bullet had ricocheted off the fire escape and embedded its self into her thigh. gritting her teeth she struggled to get up using the wall as a support. Dim light shined like a beacon as hope filled Amy's fatigued body with a new vigor as she pushed her stumbling legs to reach the light.

Amy slid along the wall trying to move towards the light while putting as little weight on her injured leg as possible. Blood was already seeping from where the bullet bit into her skin staining her Jeans with a dark crimson red. Putting more weight on it would only tear the skin more causing the wound to bleed faster. "The last thing I need is to give them a trail of blood spatter to fallow" she groaned. Amy knew she couldn't do anything about the blood that would smear along the wall, either way they would know she was injured.

The pounding of hurried footsteps thundered behind her as Amy managed to slip in to the open nearly running into couple heading the opposite way. "s-sorry!!" she sputtered out as he hobbled through the throng of people. sauntering along the nightclubs and strip malls. Thankfully it was dark enough for the blood on her dark denim jeans to go un-noticed in the dim street lights. So long as Amy didn't stall long enough for bystanders to really notice her.

A gun was poised at the retreating form of Amy's back as a steady hand cocked back the hammer of the gun. The gun man focused on the movement of his target waiting for a clear shot.

Only to have his concentration torn away as he was brutally shoved into the nearest wall.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON!! FIRING INTO A CROWD OF CAVILIANS!!" A gruff gravely voice growled "no one is supposed to know about this.. if you go firing into a crowd then the public will demand answers as to why the Feds are chasing down a 20 year old women in the streets of L.A.!!" he hissed as he wrenched the gun away.

"So what?!!" the man spat "She's an ex-soldier why don't they just tell the masses what they want to hear.. that she's a run away terrorist who turned all Al-Qaeda on her own country"

"normally that would be the course of action..except the media was already cleared to release that the entire unit was killed in an enemy raid." another man grunted in disgust "So now if the government goes around changing their tune to say that Amy Phoenix has turned rouge, word will travel to her family and friends who currently believe she's dead." the man snorted "And believe me. If they identify her through a news broad cast then they will know that they were lied to.. and do know what will happen then!!" he snarled in the gun mans face "Word will get out that the government lied to the public and then all hell will break lose.... because, people just don't know how to keep their mouths shut!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's back leaned against a tree as she tried to regain her breath. exhausted she slid down the trunk of a tree, her butt hit the ground a little hard earning a small pained grunt from her pursed lips.

"Damn I need to get the bullet out of my leg"

Amy cursed as she pulled out a small dagger from a sheath strapped on her boot that was concealed by her leg of her pants. With shaking hands she cut a bigger hole in her jeans so that she could get a better look at the bullet wound.

"Shit" Amy growled as she set the dagger on the ground next to her and removed her arm from the sleave of her jacket and placed the sleave in her mouth to bite down on the heavy fabric. She moved the tip of the blade to the wound her teeth were already clenching the fabric as he breath came out fast and short trying to anticipate the sharp pain. The tip of the blade dug in as Amy tried to pry the bullet from her flesh. A muffled scream of pain could be heard as Amy's teeth dug into the fabric. "Ffffuuuuck!!"

The waves of nausea started to return as she twisted the blade trying to loosen the bullet fragment as more blood gushed from the wound. Amy's sight was beginning to falter from the pain.

"I'll end up cutting an artery if I pass out"

Amy pulled the blade back with a painful hiss, cursing the fact that she hadn't gotten the bullet out. Amy internally debated whether or not to go to a hospital instead were they would sedate her and remove the bullet with little effort. The only flaw with this tempting luxury was that doctors and nurses would ask questions and the hospital would require her medical records before they could do anything which would make it to easy for those agents to find her again.

Looks like I have to rely on self medication Amy heaved with a heavy groan as she proceeded to try again.

A few days later Amy Sat in the coffee shop of the airport terminal apparently the government had yet to claim her funds of they were hoping that she would get desperate and sloppy enough to dip into her accounts. Sending up a red flag that would notify them of her current location. In a way Amy was actually hoping for this, she had recently purchased a ticket to Italy for a flight that had by now left about a half an hour ago, by using her passport papers and military I.D. So now the spooks should be chasing her shadow on a flight that she was supposedly on.

Amy had made sure that her plane ticket had been scanned at the gate so that the Airport records would confirm that Amy had made her flight. She had even gone as far as to temporarily board the plane. Then slipping into the bathroom in coach to change into a baggy shirt and an oversized sweater. Amy then stuffed most of her hair under a beanie hat giving her the appearance of a fairly tall prepubescent male, or at least at a first glance.

Amy then proceeded to exit the plane, thankfully the rest of the passengers were now boarding the plane and getting situated for their long flight. Amy squeezed her way past the boarding passengers waving her phone and a fake student passport over her head as she called to the flight Atendents in Finnish

" Hei rouva!! Rouva!! Voitko kertoa minulle pois koneesta?!!" the stewardess seemed surprised and a bit confused to hear a language she clearly didn't understand and wasn't widely used. "Melkein jätin puhelimen koneeseen." Amy pointed to her cell phone sporting a bashful apologetic smile. the stewardess continued to give a blank stare of mild horror as if a spirit or a talking dinosaur had suddenly materialized in front of her.

After a pause Amy pointed to her fake passport and purposely miss pronounced the word student.

The women blinked twice slowly before asking in an slow exaggerated manner that kind of annoyed Amy to see her pass port. To which Amy handed over promptly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"äiti tappaisi minut, jos olen kadottanut puhelimen koneeseen " Amy added as the stewardess looked at the fake passport and then at Amy's face before she handed it back and let her pass trying to quickly shoo her off the plane and out of the gate as all the passengers were now seated and the doors where supposed to be closing for take off. The woman followed Amy to the gate letting her out and asking the woman at the desk if she could help before the Stewardess quickly disappeared behind the gate door to the plane.

Amy watched the retreating women until the door of the gate was fully closed before turning her attention to the terminal desk. "Can I help you Miss?" the woman behind the desk prompted. "Not really... I just almost forgot my phone on the plane" Amy replied with a charming grin. She then walked away from the Terminal gates towards the nearest coffee shop.

Amy had folded the now useless ticket which was currently being used as a bookmark. after slipping into the womens restroom and changing back into her previous dress except she kept the beanie on her head making her look more like a young woman of the butch variety.

She sat at a small table sipping a chi as the pretended to read her book mostly just skimming over the pages of a book she had read multiple times as she watched the masses of people in the terminal with her peripheral vision. chuckling to her self at the thought of her assassin stalkers chasing her shadows in New York.

Amy knew that the fake pass port wouldn't pass a check through the immigration clearance nor would she be able to pull off her little stunt, more then likely they would of had a person available who could speak Finnish. So Amy had plotted a transfer flight that would stop in New York were she would supposedly board an international flight to Italy. "That should keep them preoccupied for a while trying to find out why the airports records say I boarded my plan to New York and not the international flight" Amy smirked as she took another sip of chi. "though now I need to get a real passport with a false name" Amy rubbed her temples realizing she will need to find someone who can forge an I.D. that can pass security checks. "Thankfully moneys not the issue" Amy grumbled.

It had been an few days since Amy arrived in Japan. And she wasn't exactly proud of how she snuck into the country. Amy knew that she had been running out of time before the spooks figured out that she hadn't really run off to New York, and finding a credible person to make a fake I.D. that could pass airport security wasn't looking to good. So Amy was forced to resort to a more drastic means by restraining a Stewardess and taking her place on an international flight to Japan. "It won't be hard for the spooks to figure out that I went to Japan once the Stewardess I'm impersonating shows up." Amy sighed heavily as she pushed the refreshment cart down the aisle.

Amy was wandering down the street towards a small stop n shop not far from a high school in the Kanto region of Japan. It seemed as if the school near by had finally finished for the evening as a few teens made their way past Amy. " I kind of miss the simpler years of high school" Amy mused "though I certainly don't miss the drama, or the repetitive school work." Amy let out a heavy sigh "Still I had it much easier then these guys."

Amy's thoughts were interrupted as four motorcycles roared by towards the stop n shop. one of the men shouted out to a young woman passing by the store.

"Hey Baby! Where you going?!" the man who had shouted out blocked her path as the rest formed a semi circle around the her.

"Well this isn't good" Amy said to her self as she silently watched.

"come have a little fun with us!" the man blocking her path added.

"definitely not good" Amy glowered as she internally debated if she should get involved, considering she was technically an illegal immigrant to this country. A young man with brown hair and a beige coat was walking up towards the group, "maybe I won't have to worry about it after all" Amy felt a small spark a relief as she slowed her pace deciding to keep her distance.

One of the men blocking the young woman's retreat piped in "That's our Takuo for ya! This guy can spot a hottie from a mile away!"

The man named Takuo seemed to think he was hot shit "whats up little lady! The names Takuo Shibuimaru!" Amy felt a wave of nausea and anger wash over from Takuo's disgusting attempt at hitting on a woman who looked like she was a least 10 years younger then he was. "What do you say come hangout with us pretty lady?!"

Amy felt a building apprehension towards the scene before her especially when she noticed the young man passing by the group and heading into the store as if he was blind to what was happening. Only to stop and glance back at the gang surrounding the woman before entering the store. "WHAT THE FUCK!!" Amy screamed internally "Anyone with half a brain could tell these men have bad intentions for this girl" Amy growled as she started to jog towards the store.

The young woman quickly replied with a nervous voice "please I don't want any trouble!"

A third sleezy man retorted in a mocking tone isn't that cute. you hear that she doesn't want trouble"

Amy knew that this was about to get really bad as she quickened her pace to a slow run trying not to attract a lot of attention. "Damn it! Why didn't that asshole try to help her!" Amy cursed. She could see the young man standing at a display at the front window acting as if the whole ordeal wasn't happening right in front of him.

"Fucker!!"Amy hissed as the leader of the motorcycle gang captured the young woman in a choke hold with a metal pipe.

" Lets go boys strip her down right here" Takuo's lackies seemed to be as surprised and gleeful as a child with a present after hearing this. "What?! are you sure?!" one of them exclaimed.

"SHIT!" Amy started to run towards the group.

"No stop please! SOME BODY HELP ME!!" the woman cried out as she struggled to get free. Amy was full out running towards the group with the intention of helping the young woman. With in a blink of an eye the woman seemed to have amazingly escaped the choke hold. She stumbled forward as she ran across the street.

" Hey wait up!" Takuo yelled as he started to chase after her on his bike.

Amy kept up her full on sprint planing to slam directly into the front of Takuo's bike, even though the impact could possibly kill her.

Amy was a few feet from the curb as she faintly heard one of Takuo's lackies shout "TAKUO LOOK OUT!"

A large truck slammed into Takuo as Amy skidded to a stop watching the truck rush by sending debris of Takuo's motorcycle in to the air. Amy started in shock as the young woman ran by retreating into the dark. Amy snapped out of it when she heard the faint sound of sirens. Most likely from police vehicles and other various emergency response. Not wanting to answer questions with the police Amy got the feeling that it was time for her to leave. She spared on last glance towards the stop n shop, seeing the young man from before staring out in surprised horror. "Oh now you notice!" Amy grumbled as she turned and started to run into the shadows.


End file.
